Waking Up In Vegas
by rohoxinfanta
Summary: Post RE5. After 3 years of presumed death and three years of hapless experiences in the hands of Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine deserves a vacation. And her long time partner, Chris Redfield, is eager to take her anywhere nice for chillin' & relaxin'...


**WAKING UP IN VEGAS**

A Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine Fan Fiction

* * *

**Disclaimer**: CAPCOM is the owner of everything that has something to do with Resident Evil. ^_^

Post Resident Evil 5. After three years of presumed death and three years of hapless experiences in the hands of Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine deserves a vacation. And her long time partner, Chris Redfield, is eager to take her anywhere nice for chillin' and relaxin'.

* * *

_It's over…_

_Finally…_

Were the few words heard inside the chopper, uttered by the survivors of another tragic and unforgettable incident initiated by their number one antagonist, Albert Wesker. As the chopper was still above the sky, traveling back to the base camp of BSAA Africa, the vessel was filled with deafening silence; a total serenity after a hellish encounters. Sheva Alomar was staring blankly at the window, looking for the last time the once peaceful place turned into a Uroboros territory. Chris Redfield was silently sitting after thinking that it's all worth fighting for; eyes closed, head facing the ceiling, though still awake. And Jill Valentine, was sleepy, very tired (as her body still not fully recovered from the virus injected to her), her right cheek rested on her right palm. She cannot struggle from sleepiness that, all of a sudden, her head banged on the window beside her. Both Chris and Sheva heard a soft thud and looked worriedly at Jill.

"Ouch!" Jill reacted and caressed the top right side of her head that was hit.

"Are you okay, Jill?" Sheva asked, she patted her on Jill's back.

"I-I'm fine." Jill answered, though her face showed that her head ached from it.

Chris hurriedly went near her. He tried to check the part that hurt her. "Let me see it."

"I-I'm really fine, Chris." Still her hand in place of her hurt head. "My head's hard as a rock you know." She joked.

Sheva chuckled. Chris was still serious.

"You must be really tired." Chris suddenly sat beside her. He held her head and forced it to rest on his right soldier. "Rest even for a while until we got to BSAA Camp."

The pilot, Josh Stone, a captain of BSAA Delta Team announced that they will arrive at the Camp in just 10 minutes.

Jill gave in. _"Though it's only 10 minutes, it can help."_ She thought just before taking a short nap.

*********

Jill was abruptly awoken by a loud sound of a helicopter's engine, and some conversations. She cupped her face, brushed her hair and looked around the place. She was inside a huge military tent, with few other beds lined up, and she was the only person in the room. She noticed that there was a black leather jacket and faded denim jeans placed on the next bed. There was also a note; she recognized Chris' hand writing. _"Jill, take these clothes for you to change with. Tell me if you're ready to go back to the States." _Jill sighed, and still tired. She picked the clothes and searched for some place to change. She saw a white divider near the entrance of the tent. While changing, she was thinking on how did she got here; how she was laid on a bed. She guessed that it was Chris who carried her. "That was embarrassing…" She murmured on that thought. "But, he's always been a hero to me…" In those words, her heart started to pound.

After a minute, she got out of the divider. She decided to take her battle suit with her, probably, as a remembrance. She unzipped the tent's entrance and began to look for Chris. She was surprised that it was already dawn. But still there were some people from BSAA scattered around the place. She nodded to every person she encountered on the way. And they smiled at her happily and surprisingly, having the thought in their minds that their superior was alive.

Finally, she saw Chris, along with Sheva and Josh, drinking some kind of hot coffee on a wooden table beside the tent that might be their canteen.

They were also already changed their clothing. Chris was wearing a dark green leather jacket and a dark pants. Sheva was wearing a red knitted jacket, white clothing inside and jeans. And Josh was in a blue tee. Josh was the one who noticed Jill's arrival. He called her and asked to join them. Chris smiled upon seeing her. And so was Sheva.

Jill sat on the table beside Josh, opposite of Chris. Jill smiled at him. Chris smiled back and then suddenly stood up and entered the tent near them.

"Still want that to wear?" Sheva asked, pointing at the battle suit that Jill held.

Jill laughed a bit. "Hmm. Lets just say, it's a memento from Africa." Both Josh and Sheva laughed.

"I could give you a more pleasant souvenir from Africa you know." Sheva said. Then she reached for her pocket and hand over to Jill a peculiar necklace; the pendant was circular with threads within the circle frame, like a spider's web, then a bead on the center. There was a little feather attached below the circle. "Here, take this."

"Thanks." Jill said smilingly. And she scanned the necklace in curiosity.

"It's called 'dream catcher'." Josh stated.

"According to our elders, that dream catcher serves as a 'wall' to block nightmares; in short, it will help you avoid having nightmares during your sleep." Sheva explained.

"It will like keep you from dreaming about that stupid Wesker and everything he does." Josh bantered.

The three cackled.

"And it works?" Jill asked.

"Actually, you'll be having no dream at all. Just a plain sleep and out of the blue, you'll be awaken." Sheva replied. Josh nodded in agreement.

"I see. Thanks for this Sheva." Then Jill immediately wore the necklace.

"It suits you well." Chris interrupted. He was holding another cup of warm coffee and gave it to Jill.

"Thanks Chris." Jill said smilingly.

*********

It was already 8 in the evening when both Chris and Jill decided to head back home. They are going to board on a private plane owned by BSAA North American Branch.

"See you guys soon!" Sheva bid goodbye to the two.

"Don't forget to keep in touch." Josh added.

Jill smiled.

"Take care!" Jill waved at them.

Chris and Jill ascended on the private plane. It was obviously small compared to the usual airplane. There were only around 10 seats and at the rear part was a small kitchen. Jill sat on the nearest chair from the plane's entrance. Chris was in awe when he looked on Jill's action. He then sat beside her; Jill's eyes were already closed.

"Still tired?" Chris asked softly.

"Yeah." Jill whispered.

Chris reached for Jill's hand, and squeezed it.

Jill was motionless. But a smiled drawn on her pinkish lips. "Your hands are very warm." She complimented.

"Your hands were cold." Chris countered.

Jill just smiled again.

One of the plane's staff approached them. "Sir, we are about to take off."

"Okay. Thank you." Chris retorted.

The cabin was tranquil. They were the only one on the seats. The curtain leading to the small kitchen was already closed. Chris then tried to study Jill's peaceful face.

"_Still the same, even though your hair turned blonde. You are still as beautiful as ever, Jill."_ He thought.

He also caressed her cheeks. Jill was immobile.

Chris imagined how much Jill might have suffered in the hands of Albert Wesker that caused her sudden weakening. And he also remembered his own pain on the assumption that she was dead.

"_I think you deserved a vacation, Jill."_ Chris murmured.

After that, he slowly freed his hand from Jill. He stood up and went to the pilot's deck.

*********

Jill was suddenly awoken again, this time from sunlight on her window. She looked around and saw Chris beside her, resting. She looked down and saw their hands intertwined. Jill beamed. She turned to look the scene outside from the window beside her.

She was shocked upon noticing that the place below them was not Washington, D.C. The White House is nowhere to be seen, the vast land of Central Park was unseen; instead, there were numerous colorful establishments, like hotels and casinos below. "Is this Vegas?!" She shouted in confusion.

Chris was awakened.

Jill heard Chris yawned.

"Hey Chris, are we in Las Vegas? Aren't we supposed to be in Washington?"

The staff from last night appeared in front of them and told them that they were almost at the runaway. Chris nodded. Then approached Jill.

"I-I asked them to take us to Vegas instead. Sorry Jill for worrying you." Chris elucidated. He then wiped his face.

"Ah. I see… It's okay. I'm just confused and surprised. Why do you want to be here anyway?" Jill inquired.

Chris was a little timid at the thought that he was being sweet to Jill. "I just want you to have a vacation. That's all." Then gave Jill a pleasing smile.

Jill doesn't know what to say. Surely, she was flattered and somehow relieved that she's having a vacation. And with Chris.

She sighed. "You don't have to. I could take a vacation at my very home." Jill said modestly.

"How can a vacation be at home? It is supposed to be somewhere _away_ from your home." Chris defended.

"Well, at least you should have chosen Hawaii or Tokyo instead." Jill protested.

Chris was a little dispirited, "Oh…I should have asked you what you want. I'm so---"

Chris' sentence was cut off when Jill suddenly kissed his left cheek. "It's fine." Jill realized that they were no longer holding each others hand. She grabbed his and held it tight. "Vegas is not bad after all. Thank you very much, Chris."

"Your welcome." He answered happily.

*********

Jill was even more surprised to know that they will be staying at the famous Mirage Hotel and Casino.

"Chris, are you sure this is not pre-planned? This is a perfect vacation for me." Jill asked out of curiosity and suspicion. "It feels like it. See this place?"

"I just decided to come here only last night. Maybe there's a travel agent boarded on the plane too?" He joked.

Jill just shrugged.

Upon there arrival at the lobby of the hotel, the receptionist greeted them.

"Mr. Redfield, Ms. Valentine, I'm Mr. James. Welcome to Mirage Hotel and Casino." Then he shook the two persons' hands.

"Thank you." Chris replied.

"Let me take you to your room now. Please follow me."

The two followed him silently.

"Uhm, how about your baggage, sir, madam?" Mr. James asked.

Both Chris and Jill looked at each other. Then smiled. "Actually, we don't carry anything. It's only a day." Chris retorted.

"Though we planned to buy stuffs we needed here." Jill added.

"I see. Okay, let's go." The personnel escorted them to their room.

They boarded an elevator. Their room was on the 9th floor of the hotel. While walking on the hallway towards their room, the two examined the place; it was very neat and classy, as expected from a five-star hotel. The displays in the hallway, like vases and paintings, were obviously expensive and uniquely designed. Jill was speechless on how gorgeous the place is. Although, it somewhat reminded them of the corridor at Spencer Mansion that they once invaded 3 years ago.

The receptionist stopped on room 910. He had the room's card key and hand it over to Chris.

Chris did the honor on unlocking the room. When he opened it, the sunlight from the room's lengthy window greeted him; it was very bright that it revealed how elegant their whole room was. Chris was dumbfounded. Jill was as well blinded by the light. But the brilliant rays of light that welcomed them was nothing compared to the whole appearance of their room; royalty-inspired bedroom.

"Enjoy your stay here, Mr. Redfield and Ms. Valentine." The receptionist said before leaving the two.

Both of them thanked him.

*********

Right after checking their room, the two decided to roam around the area. Jill wanted to visit some boutiques, whilst Chris wanted to play at the casino.

"Hmm. So it's going to be the poker king comeback, I presumed." Jill commented.

"Well, you could say that." Chris said.

Jill smiled.

"Okay then, see you at dinner?" asked Jill.

"Yes. Dinner."

"See you later." Jill said before parting.

"Yeah." Chris answered, then head towards the Hotel's casino.

*********

Few hours later, Jill arrived at their room. She was carrying paper bags from the boutiques. She was alone in the room; no signs of Chris' presence.

"He must have enjoyed poker so much." Jill thought.

She then took out from paper bags some dresses she bought.

She laid it down onto the huge bed then she mulled over on what to wear for dinner later.

She had a hard time choosing what to wear, until she unqualifiedly picked up a red lacey dress, accentuated with a black belt-like silhouette at the waist part.

"This may look good on me."

*********

"At the final table, the two persons who will battle for the grand price of $100, 000, a trophy and an attaché case full of poker chips, are, Mr. Burrough and Mr. Redfield."

The announcer proclaimed in the poker game at the casino.

"This is it, kid." The old man with a long beard and wearing cowboy hat said pompously to Chris.

"Yes it is." Chris respondent politely to Mr. Burrough.

*********

Dinner came. Jill headed to the hotel's restaurant where both she and Chris decided to eat.

Upon entering the place, many persons looked at her in amazement.

She wore that red dress she chose. She laid bare her shoulder length blonde her. And paired the red dress with black, closed toe stiletto heels.

The restaurant, like the hotel room, was also royal looking and elegant. Huge and crystalline chandeliers hang on the virtuosic ceiling. Lots of rounded tables occupied the restaurant.

A waiter then escorted Jill to their table. Their spot was feet away from the stage where a piano stood.

Jill asked the waiter about it before the latter leave.

"Excuse me, is there someone who will going to play the piano afterward?"

"Uhm actually Ms. Valentine, anybody from here could play that piano, provided of course, they could really play a piece on the piano." The waiter answered courteously.

"I see. Thanks anyway." Jill said.

"You're welcome." The waiter said. But before he could finally leave, he asked Jill. "Ms. Valentine, do you want to play the piano? I can enlist you."

*********

"Congratulations to our poker champion, Mr. Douglas Burrough." Applauses echoed from the casino. The old man proudly showed his winning trophy. "I won, can you believe it?" He afterward whispered to Chris. The latter did not say a thing, just smile at the boastful old lad.

"Let's also give it up to our brawny and handsome runner-up, Mr. Chris Redfield." Louder applauses surrounded the room.

"And this wraps up our poker championship for this month. Until next time, poker fans. And we hope to see these two champions again on the next tournament. Good night everyone." The announcer concluded.

Right after Chris received more congratulatory greetings, he hurriedly left the place and towards the restaurant. The people were actually confused on why he wanted to get out immediately. One of them asked if he was not even going to celebrate.

"Actually, I will. And a special person was already waiting for me at the restaurant." Chris answered before completely leaving the casino.

*********

Chris, at last, arrived at the restaurant. He was still gasping upon his arrival due to haste. He was nonetheless surprised at the lady on stage; Jill was playing piano in front of huge crowd. He hasn't seen her play in a while. And he cannot believe that his partner can still play it like a real pro.

He hesitated to approach their table. He wanted to hear Jill play the piano from a far. He also wanted to observe how beautiful she was on the well-lit platform.

Jill was undoubtedly delighted to play again the only musical instrument she's interested into. She played the song 'You Are My Everything' sung by Calloway. Although she is not a real singer, she accompanied her mellow piano version of the song with her mild singing. And the crowd loved it for they even paused eating to witness her piano playing and singing.

And Chris…

He was like a secret fanatic, who was hiding behind the mass while looking at his idol performing. He cannot anymore deny his adoration to her.

And the song ended. Jill received overwhelming clapping and appreciation on her talent. Jill apparently blushed. Jill curtsied as a sign of gratitude to them. She then received a bouquet of flower from the waiter she spoke a while ago.

"This is from the management, Ms. Valentine. Thank you for entertaining us." The waiter said.

"Thank you very much." And she waved to the people in front of her before returning to her table.

As she sat there, waiting for Chris, few persons approached her and remarked how lovely her performance was. Minutes passed, Chris appeared at last.

"What took you so long." Jill asked instantaneously.

"Sorry. I unexpectedly reached the final table." Chris said.

"Wow. Did you win the game?" Asked Jill.

"Nah. Only a runner up." He then put his trophy to their table.

Their food arrived.

During their dinner, they infrequently talked to each other. What an odd atmosphere for them! And so they just ate silently.

Desserts followed. No one attempted to start a conversation.

Chris just noticed that people from the restaurant gradually disappear.

Jill finally opened a conversation. "You know what, I played that piano behind you earlier." Jill then looked at Chris, hoping for some reaction.

Chris was unsure if he would tell her that he heard it and he was in fact bewitched by it or he would lie about it.

Jill, sensing that he may not have seen it since she only seen him several minutes after performing, said "Guess you never heard it."

Feeling that Jill was a bit offended for unanswered question, Chris wanted to tell her the truth. "Actually, I—" Surprisingly, he was cut off when Jill stood up then pulled his hand and force him up the stage.

The resto was deserted. Though they were still some staffs cleaning some glasses at the wine bar, arranging the tables and so on. But they notice the two standing on the stage. And so they proceeded inside the kitchen.

Chris was dumbstruck on Jill's compulsion.

"Hey, why did you—"

"I'll play a song for you. Since you haven't seen me perform a while ago. You can grab a seat while listening to me." Jill said.

"I-I see. I'll be fine standing here." Chris said.

Jill played the song 'By Heart' by Jim Brickman. Likewise, it was a smooth performance by Jill. Chris was again captivated by Jill.

"This song was my favorite. My mom used to play it." Jill spoke after she played.

Chris applauded. "That was a very nice play, Jill." Then smiled at her.

"You think so? Thanks." Jill flushed. She then stood up to face Chris.

Their eyes suddenly met. And fixed for a while.

Chris can see how Jill's eyes glimmered from the almost dimly lighted room. And he liked it. Moonlight from the windows shone the place. Jill gave Chris an exquisite beam.

Feeling a little uncomfortable from unusual silence and his thudding chest, Chris chattered.

"By the way, I haven't formally welcomed you back Jill."

Jill, having escaped the silence, retorted cheerfully, "Oh you haven't? Yes. Well, maybe this is the right time?"

Chris walked nearer her, then, wrapped his arms around her. "Welcome back, partner." Chris murmured. "I-I don't want my partner to be gone again." He added.

Jill's chest swiftly drummed. And she felt her face hot.

"U-uh, thank you… Partner."

Upon mentioning the word 'partner' Jill involuntarily embraced Chris back.

She then closed her eyes, feeling Chris' sturdy cuddle.

They stayed on that state for couple of minutes. Chris was the first to untangle himself. Jill felt happiness.

Subsequently, she uttered, "Maybe, we could extend this one night vacation? How's that?"

Chris smiled. "Sure."

They eyes met once again. And this time, without any second thoughts, the two moved toward one another, with Chris' lip touched Jill's.

_**-END-**_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like my one-shot fic of my favorite partnership of all time, Jill and Chris. If you happened to enjoy reading this simple love flick, I'll be happier to receive some reviews from you. Thank you for spending some time reading this. ^_^V


End file.
